Una Cita
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Este es un fic propiedad de Hantua-chan, yo solo lo publicó. RinMako r-18. "Una cita, una confesión... y sexo del bueno" xD Disfruten


**Bueno este fic es de Hantua-chan, quien junto a mi primita me piden que les publique sus fic... mientras yo me inspiro, es una idea perfecta. Lo transcribo tal y como me lo pasarón, todo comentario se le hará llegar a la escritora original, por cierto su fb es Antva Alex Starks. **

**Empecemos **

**56/52135/23344/656520**

_soy una sucia pervertida x'D ya termine el fic de MakoRin MakoRin! Fanfic del anime free! contenido : Yaoi (Boys Love) Personajes : Matsuoka Rin , Makoto Tachibana -_

Un dia Rin se encontraba practicando en su academia (Samezuka), Makoto lo estaba esperando afura (habían acoradado una cita), Rin termino su practica y se dirigió a afuera y efectivamente estaba Makoto afuera , al verlo Rin se sonrojo..

Rin: asi que viniste? *sonrojado*

Mako: Si, prometi que seria la mejor cita que tendras en tu vida *sonríe*

Rin: B-bueno pues vamos…

*Makoto toma la mano de Rin* *se dirigen al parque mas cercano* -Makoto estaba nervioso pero lo ocultaba con una expresión de tranquilidad.

Rin: Makoto…a donde iremos luego? *nevioso*

Mako: hay un parque de atracciones cerca de aquí , vamos?

Rin: Vale… *sonrojado*

-Makoto se dirige con Rin a dicho parque, se suben a distintas atracciones, pero al final Makoto decidió que ambos irían a la rueda de la fortuna.

Mako: esta es la ultima atracción a la que quiero subir Rin…

Rin: pues vamos.. -Ambos suben , se elevan lentamente cuando de pronto…

Mako: *Nervioso* Rin… hay algo que tengo guardado desde hace mucho…y bueno no es fácil de decir…. Yo me acerque a Haru para conseguir hablar y jugar contigo pero no consegui mi objetivo ya que tu quieres mas a Haru que a m-

Rin: *interrumpe* Makoto! De que estas hablando si me gustara Haru bueno yo… no hubiera accedido a venir contigo, si lo hice fue porque …

Mako: entonces yo te gusto? …

Rin: p-pues claro… y yo te gusto? …

Mako: *toma suavemente el rostro de Rin* -Ambos juntan sus labios en un tierno beso-

Rin: eso… fue un si?...

Mako: *asiente con la cabeza* -Cuando menos se dan cuenta ya estaban abajo, se bajaron y se fueron caminando …

Rin: Makoto…quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?, ya es muy tarde… Gou se fue de pijamada..

Mako: S-si , llamare a mi madre para que no se preocupe *saca su telefono* *habla con su madre* *conversación terminada*

Rin: que dijo?...

Mako: Que si… Rin: b-bueno vamos… -Ambos se dirigen a casa de Rin… *tomados de la mano* -Llegan a casa de Rin

Rin: p-pasa…

Mako: claro…

Rin: la ducha esta ahí … báñate si deseas..

Mako: claro… ahora mismo.

Rin: enseguida te llevo toallas

Mako: Vale *se dirige al baño* *se quita las medias, la correa, los pantalones y la camiseta* *entra Rin*

Rin: oh…lo siento …me ire

Mako: quedate…si quieres? …

Rin: v-vale *sonrojado* -*Mako toma la cara de Rin y lo besa*, *Rin abraza a Mako mientras ambos se besan* *Mako toca el miembro de Rin*

Rin: *gime* M-mako… D-detente…

Mako: No puedo… Rin yo te deseo *sonrojado*

Rin: *Hace lo mismo que Makoto*

Mako: R-rin me voy a … venir…

Rin: Y-yo también … -Ambos se vienen.

Mako: Rin…yo… te quiero

Rin: y-yo también… Makoto… quiero hacerlo…contigo

Mako: R-rin ….estas seguro?..

Rin: S-si! -Ambos se dirigen a la recamara de Rin

Mako: *se recuesta en la cama de Rin*

Rin: *se quita la camiseta* *saca su billetera* *saca un preservativo*

Mako: R-rin que haces? *sonrojado*

Rin: que crees que hago, si no me lo pongo te dolerá…

Mako: E-esta bien…

Rin: *se pone el preservativo* *introduce su miembro en Mako*

Mako: A-ahhhh Rin… duele… *gime*

Rin: Ahhhh *exitado* *se mueve rapidamente*

Mako: Ahhhh *exitado* R-rin mas despacio…

Rin: n-no puedo detenerme…esto s-se siente bien…

Mako: S-si…

Rin: me vengo… *se vino*

Mako: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *se vino*

Rin: Mako… te quiero…

Mako: y yo a ti Rin... -Ambos quedan dormidos (abrazados)

FIN

_Autora: Hantua. Dedicatoria (al final, puta que webona) : Gracias a todos mis fans por ser yaoistas y apoyarme (?_

***,,* bueno espero os haya gustado, a mi me gusto *0***

**Ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido, los constructivos tambien y los destructivos serán ignorados XD, ok, yo no los ignoro**


End file.
